


One Last Sunset

by seldomabsent



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, aaaaangst, rdr2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: Mia is a woman of word – she told Arthur she wouldn’t leave him like everyone else, and here til the end she is.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Mia Pritt, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	One Last Sunset

The fight to reach the top of the cliff was hard enough with the deep bloody hole on her side provided by the previous fight but holding onto Arthur to force him along to follow John was what hurt her the most. His deep coughs were getting stronger and longer and each times he stopped, voiceless, Mia’s heart stopped with him - terrified she won’t hear him anymore - until he inhales deeply again.

But as he fell out of her arms, pushing her away as she tried to get him back up, she knew he’d given up. But he might have managed to pushed John away, she wouldn’t go as easily. John had a family to take care off. Arthur was all she had. No one took the time to make her part of something, no one tried so hard to bring her out of her shell, to just enjoy her presence. And now she opened herself to him, that they shared their deepest secrets and more precious memories - he expected her to just go?

“You have to go too,” His rough voice barely spoke through the heavy breath he took. He fell on a rock, catching his breath as he reloaded his guns, the shots of incoming soldiers closing in. His red eyes and pale face made the sobs in her throats more and more painful to hold back but she continued to appeared strong. She stood her ground. A hand forced on the wide gape in her flesh to stop the flow of blood, she took a step toward him.

“I’m not leaving without you.” Her voice cracked, both from the lack of habit and infinite sadness she hid in her chest. Arthur turned to her with a shaky breath but he didn’t got time to shout, her gun already lifted to fight back the opposants.

He cursed as he let himself down to hide behind the rock and after a few minutes, they both ended up alone again. Mia didn’t waste time to stumble towards him her free arm holding on his waist to help him walk. Strength had long gone from him but Mia’s state forced him to try a little longer. Her red curls were messed from the dried blood of her and his, heavy purple bags under her eyes matching his from the lack of sleep and constant worry, the tension in her body from all the fighting they did in such short days.. He fell on the ground again.

“Arthur–” She fell with him, hurriedly getting back on her knees to hold his face up. He was burning with fever. She bit her lips not to say anything more, turning her head around them to make sure they were okay but as she focused back on Arthur - she didn’t notice Micah closing in until Arthur’s soft whisper predicated Micah hard push.

She fell on her wounded side, gasping voicelessly as the jolt of pain shot through her whole body. Her breaths got more and more difficult as she tried to regain control over her broken body. She could hear the fight happening between Arthur and the rat. She had to do something. Sighing shakily, she caught sight of the gun laying a few feet away from her. She could make it, she screamed in her mind, she had to make it.

Crawling toward it, she ignored the long trail of blood she left on her way, eyes focused on the last and only mean to save her lover against the traitor. She had to make it, she was so close now, her fingers could almost touch it–

The shout Micah left resonated loudly as the bullet passed through his shoulder. Missed, Mia thought fogly, but still enough to make him back off. Forcing on her last strength, she got up, aiming the gun towards the blonde’s head with her trembling hands before the cock of a gun was put against her temple.

“Let go of the gun, Miss Pritt.” Dutch asked as nicely as he could, probably. She bit her cheek. Arthur was in front of her, laid down but barely breathing. She couldn’t see his face - and the thought that he might be gone sent a wave of wrath and desolation through her foggy eyes. Eyeing Micah back, she hold her revolver tighter. He was close but not close enough to actually try anything without her exploding his head.

“No.” She answered sharply. The blood on her side was getting thick as it rolled down, creating a small pool under her hips. It was uncomfortable and surely making her more and more light headed but she wasn’t going to stop just because Dutch, of all people, asked her to.

The gun was pressed harder on her face, Dutch’s stiffed breathing granted her one last victory to annoy him.

“Let. Go!”

She managed a smirk through her dizziness, turning back to face Dutch with an angry expression. Her wrathful eyes glared at him but before she could do anything, Arthur’s cough attracted everyone’s eyes on him.

“Dutch, stop..” He barely whispered, his throat too sore now. He looked for a second at Mia, and she slowly let go of the gun under his eyes. Turning on his back, he watched Dutch as the man got closer to him. “I gave you all I had. I did.” Arthur’s sincerity broke the man a little, and Dutch stepped back in confusion. “Please, let me have her, at least.”

Silence washed over the cliff, Micah seemingly wondering if he could left without being noticed, Dutch too confused and overwhelmed by Arthur’s plead. He seemed to doubt for a moment, sending a glance at the all-the-same dying Mia before he nodded and walked away. Micah tried to go after him but quickly left as Mia hinted at re-lifting her gun to him.

Crawling back to him, Mia growled painfully as she reached Arthur. He was barely breathing now, she couldn’t hear more than some rough breath here and now. He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, fluttering against the inevitable, trying to hang on on the deep blue eyes watching over him, the freckles covering her cheeks, the soft smile she had only for him –all now long lost to a painful tight line expression.

His hand tried to lift to wipe the blood away from her right cheek but strength definitely left him. It fell on his chest and his eyes closed by themselves. He couldn’t fight anymore.

It was time now.

“Arthur?” She softly called for him but soon, panic filled her. “No– No!” Still, he felt her warm hands holding on him, trying to shake him up but after vain efforts, she stopped. Soft sobs started to build in her throat. “Don’t close your eyes..” It broke his heart, painfully reminding him of what he was losing here.

Arthur felt the ground against his back and she pulled him against a rock to keep him standing, the soft skin caressing his cheeks in hopes to wake him up and her sweet, sweet, voice lingering in his ears.

“I’ve got you.. I’ve got you, Arthur..” She sniffled as she held him dearly against her chest - a hand smoothing his hair and the other holding his chest. He could feel something warm against his lower back, probably from the deep wound she didn’t take care of. But as the fingers played with his hair, familiarity and comfort embraced him. It was just like old times. Just like they used to lay to watch the sun rise and fall. “You’re not alone.. Not anymore..”

The emotions flowing in his heart and the memories flowing in his mind, he opened his eyes. Through the beautiful scenery facing them, the sun was slowly rising. He gave a soft shake to the arm under his palm and, slowly, his mind went bright.

The deer looked up to him as he appeared. It turned slowly to eye another blurry figure appearing farther away. It was holding their hand out to him. The deer walked calmly and put their nose on it. Arthur took their hand.

He wouldn’t be alone anymore.


End file.
